Gamera Vs King Kong
by DDB
Summary: What happens when a giant fire breathing, jet propelled turtle meets a huge ape?


The Island of Attu in the Indonesian chain was not notable for any particular reason. It was inhabited only by a handful of native's making their living off fishing in the warm waters.  
  
The two Asian boys about 13 and 15 years old were out on a dock securing their boat. Their father had gone to the center of the small village to get a few supplies. He left his two well able sons to handle the securing of the boat and removal of the catch of fish to the transport cart. It had been a good day. Fifteen large sized tuna had been caught; almost three times a normal catch. The boys were in the process of heaving the last of the large tuna into the trailer to be towed to town and frozen when they saw the water begin to churn in the distance. Curious, the boys continued to watch the strange sight. The churning was drawing nearer the shore.and them! But the impetuousness of being a teen crossed all racial and ethnic boundaries. The boys felt no fear whatsoever even when they saw the giant brown arms that appeared in the center of the churning water.  
  
It was clear it was a beast of sorts and as the swimming form grew even closer it was obvious to the two who the great animal was.KING KONG!  
  
Why Kong left his home in the southern Pacific it was not known but he had been swimming a long time and wanted a rest. He was hungry as well and he smelled food, fish to be exact.  
  
The massive ape towered up out of the water as soon as he could touch bottom. From several hundred meters out the boys watched his approach with jaw dropping awe. The large ape followed the scent of the food. It was the latest catch by the intrepid family of fishers.  
  
Kong took small notice of the two teens as he strode ashore. The waves created but his massive legs washed over the dock as if there were a violent storm. But the day was warm and sunny.  
  
King Kong smashed the dock that the boys stood on leaving them on a wood island beside their ramshackle boat.  
  
A cry went out across the village announcing that Kong had landed. The boy's father thought immediately of his sons and raced back to the docks.  
  
Kong spied what had caught his nose. It was the cart laden with the large tunas. He reached down with his almost human hands, though enormous, and deftly picked one of the tuna up by the tail. He cocked his head back opening his huge maw that showed massive fangs both upper and lower as well as a host of other teeth both canine and flat grinding molars. Kong tossed the fish in his mouth as if were no more than and anchovy to a human and swallowed.  
  
The elder of the two boys was incensed that they were about to lose all their hard work to this thieving beast. He hopped into the boat and came out with a long harpoon. He would drive this monster from the fish that were rightfully his families.  
  
His father reached the top of the hill overlooking the dock where his boys stood alone beside the mammoth ape. He looked at the monster in horror. But what made his skin crawl even worse was the sight of his eldest boy about o assault Kong with a harpoon.  
  
With his younger brother cheering him on the fifteen year old hurled the harpoon at Kong's leg. King Kong dropped the tuna he held. It hit the docks and split apart. He roared in anger and pain and looked down at the shiny metal object sticking from his leg just above the ankle and the one who had put it there. Kong grasped the harpoon and pulled it out but the barbed tip made a sting of pain that amounted to less than a bee sting to a human. But nevertheless it angered Kong.  
  
He tossed the harpoon down and it splashed into the water right beside the boys. They looked up in fear as Kong beat his chest. He was master of all he over looked and nobody would challenge him not even these tiny creatures. The boys let out a scream as the massive foot blocked out the sunlight. They never felt the crushing force of Kong's many tons smashing down on to them.  
  
Up on the hillside the fisherman sank to his knees and began to weep.  
  
Kong finished the last of his meal and went inland to rest. The swim had made him tired and now the food had made him more so. He found a clearing and lay back against a hillside and closed his eyes. Soon the sounds of his snores would reverberate off the canyon walls of the tiny tropical island.  
  
As King Kong slept another monster approached the island. It came from the sky spinning in circles with flame emitting from four holes around its oval form. Right near the smashed docks where the crushed bodies of the two teens had been recover and lay on the beach.  
  
It was without doubt Gamera. The villagers fled in terror as the second beast arrived. But Gamera was not going to harm the small humans. He sensed two things. First and foremost, he sensed the presence of another of his monstrous kind on the island, which he claimed as his territory. But second, he sensed death, the death of children. Gamera placed his massive nose down to sniff the crushed forms of the boys. He stood back up and sniffed the air and caught the unmistakable scent of King Kong.  
  
Gamera uttered a high chortling noise and headed off to meet him. He would drive the invader form "his" lands.  
  
As the massive turtle approached the clearing on his hind legs his crushing of the jungle awakened the sleeping Kong. As soon as he awoke King Kong caught the scent of the approaching foe and he sprung to battle readiness.  
  
The two great beasts stood across each other in the jungle clearing. Gamera stood on his hind legs and arched his forearms high and bellowed his anger at King Kong's presence. Kong roared his response. No living thing commanded him. The mighty ape pounded his chest as he refused Gamera's warning.  
  
Slowly they converged. The massive turtle on its hind legs was larger than King Kong but Kong backed down from no challenge. They slammed together. Gamera swiped his wickedly sharp claws down over Kong's back. Kong bellowed out on pain and anger as the claws ripped his fur covered flesh making his blood run.  
  
Kong retaliated by striking back with his powerful fists as he drove them into the soft underbelly of the great turtle dragon. King Kong then took a step back and drop kicked Gamera in the stomach. Kong's feet sank deep into the soft belly flesh and Gamera was sent flying through the trees to come crashing against the side of a volcano as he slid on to his back.  
  
Kong roared with pride in his success. He charged forward and leapt again landing on Gamera's up turned stomach. Kong thumped the tender abdominal flesh and began jumping up and down on the turtle's belly like a trampoline, stopping every so often to send a punch into it. Kong's attack was making Gamera squeal in pain as Kong's fists and feet bashed his insides.  
  
Gamera had had enough of Kong's attacks. He arched his head forward and opened his great mouth with its two enormous tusks that grew up from the lower jaw. He took careful aim as if sighting a gun. He then let loose with a blast of flame from his mouth. Kong had no idea what was coming and the turtle's flame struck King Kong in the shoulder. Kong let out a higher pitched squeal of pain as the nauseating smell of burning hair and searing flesh filled the air.  
  
Gamera flipped himself over as Kong moaned form his painful burns. Gamera then retracted his head and front legs into his body. He drew his hind legs in as well under the protective shell. Like a giant bowling ball Gamera rolled his body at Kong.  
  
Again King Kong was taken by surprise. He looked up from rubbing his shoulder only to see the massive shell bearing down on him. He punched at the hard shell and achieved nothing more than cracked knuckles and the massive rolling body knocked him down and rolled right over him.  
  
Kong's chest took the full weight of Gamera. Had it not been for his enormously powerful chest muscles his ribs would have been crushed into his lungs. He still felt some serious pain though.  
  
Before Gamera got himself back on his feet Kong assaulted him again. He pounced on his hard shell. When Gamera poked his head out King Kong brought a mighty fist down and smashed the top of the head.  
  
Gamera squealed in pain and surprise and retracted under the protective shell. King Kong was a bit puzzled as he investigated the hard dome of a shell till he found a hole in one of the sides. He stuck his hand into it and howled out in pain as flame bust from it. He sat back on the top of the shell and held his singed and smoking hand. Gamera wanted the monkey off his back, so he fired the rest of his jets and began to spin.  
  
Kong was confused and getting dizzy as Gamera spun faster. Then King Kong went sailing across the battlefield as Gamera made a sudden stop. Kong crashed through the jungle and landed against a hillside causing a landslide of boulders, trees, dirt and rubble to come down on top of him. When the dust settled there was no sign of King Kong, just a pile of rock and rubble.  
  
Gamera raised his arms and roared in triumph. But from under the mountain of dirt there were signs of movement. Suddenly King Kong broke free from his rocky tomb. He roared in rage and pain as he picked up a huge boulder. Showing his legendary strength he heaved the massive boulder at his adversary. Gamera was struck in the middle of his soft underbelly by the projectile. He squealed and doubled over slightly. King Kong threw another boulder. Gamera was not to be caught twice. He turned his back slightly and the boulder glanced off his hard shell.  
  
King Kong roared in rage as his attack was thwarted. He picked up another mammoth rock and hurled it. Gamera seemed to get the hang of deflecting the rocks and he did so again with a quick turn of his back. Again and again King Kong's rocks bounced harmlessly off the giant turtle's back.  
  
King Kong threw his head back and roared in anger and frustration. He charged forward meaning to rip his enemy to shreds with his bare hands.  
  
Gamera lowered his body and retracted his hind legs. He fired up his rear jets and blasted himself forward at the charging hairy beast with his claws outstretched and his huge fangs bared.  
  
The two monsters collided in the center of the clearing. The air almost seemed to shake from the force of the collision. But Gamera's superior weight proved to be the deciding factor. The edge of the hard shell hit King Kong across the top of his chest while Gamera ripped his claws deeply into the rib cage of the great ape. Gamera brought all his weapons to bear and sank his enormous tusks into King Kong's right pectoral. All the while Gamera was surging forward, driving King Kong backwards through the jungle only stopping when Kong's back slammed against the hillside again.  
  
Kong roared in pain as Gamera ripped his flesh on his sides. Red blood spurted out from around where Gamera's tusks had penetrated the chest. King Kong roared more and he began to beat at the head that was biting into his breast. He pounded his fist again and again into the head but Gamera would not let go. Just when Kong seemed to give up he used his prehensile thumb and stuck it into Gamera's eye. A jet of blue blood squirted out and Gamera released his tooth and claw hold. He stood back wailing in pain and Kong wearily got to his feet.  
  
Gamera staggered back and fell to his belly he retracted his head into his body to recover from the eye wound a little. King Kong had blood plastered to his chest and his gouged sides were matted with the same red fluid. He was hurt but enraged as well. He saw where Gamera's head receded into the opening and he advanced on it. Striking first he stuck his hand right into the hole. Kong's face turned into a picture of agony as he threw his head back and howled out in pain. He withdrew his hand that now bled as well. Apparently a direct assault into the dark hole was not in Kong's best interests.  
  
King Kong was perhaps the most intelligent of the monsters. He could use objects as tools better than any. He used a large teakwood tree as one now. He ripped the tree from the ground and rent the top leafy branches off leaving nothing but a long wood post. King Kong then took the tree and rammed it into the opening. Kong felt the tree impact on something solid. He pulled it free and rammed it in again.  
  
Grunts and muffled groans came from under the shell as King Kong jabbed the hard teakwood stump into the head hole over and over. He had no idea what damaged he was causing but if Gamera's squeals were any indication he was causing a lot. But Kong was surprised when he went to pull the tree out and it would not come. He got it half way out and it was pulled back in. Kong sat up on Gamera's back and pulled. Again the tree was sucked back inside. Gamera had ended the painful jabbing buy gripping the tree in his powerful jaws. Now the two beasts were engaged in a strange tug of war with the tree.  
  
Kong again roared in frustration. Using all his strength he pulled as hard as he could. Slowly, very slowly, the head of Gamera began to emerge from his shell. Kong sensed his opponent weakening and he pulled again. King Kong's arm muscles were stronger than Gamera's neck ones and with another mighty jerk and accompanying roar Kong pulled Gamera's head all the way out from his hiding spot. Seeing his foe's head King Kong quickly released the tree and grabbed Gamera under the chin.  
  
Kong's chin lock clamped Gamera's mouth shut and when King Kong leaned back pulling the chin with him Gamera's neck was stretched out even further as Kong pulled it back over the edge of the shell.  
  
Now with his neck stretched out almost twice as far as anyone had ever seen it before Gamera began to utter muffled cries of desperation as his mouth was still clamped shut tightly. Gamera began to walk forward a little but Kong rode his back as he pulled back even harder. Now trickles of blood began to run from the opening into Gamera's shell.  
  
Gamera felt his neck about to break and began to fire his jets to escape.  
  
King Kong knew he had a death grip on but seemed to know also that if Gamera could get airborne he would lose his advantage.  
  
Gamera's rear jets began to power him and the passenger on his back forward. King Kong let loose with a mighty roar and heaved back on the head with all his remaining strength. Gamera's neck was stretched out even more as Kong had it bent way over the crest of the turtle's shell. More blue colored blood flowed from Gamera's neck opening.  
  
Kong's last pull caused Gamera terrible pain and his ceased firing his jets and skidded to a stop. Kong was powered off the back and tumbled in front of Gamera whose head bobbing at the end of a long skinny, stretched out neck. He could not retract it. But retreat was not on Gamera's mind. Kong had very nearly killed him and he moved forward at the ape.  
  
Kong shook his head as Gamera approached. He moved quickly and grabbed both of the massive tusks on the bottom of Gamera's jaw. Falling to his back King Kong simultaneously placed his feet up on either side of Gamera's head while giving the stretched neck a powerful twist. The dull popping sounds of vertebrate snapping were unmistakable as King Kong broke the neck of the mighty Gamera.  
  
Gamera collapsed limp onto his belly. His head was twisted in a decidedly unnatural manner as blue blood spilled out of the mouth and onto the jungle floor. Kong looked quizzically at the dead form. He poked at the still intact eye and got no reaction. He opened the mouth and worked the jaw a few times. Finally he held the limp head up by way of the long tongue and looked at it closely as he spun it around. At last, satisfied the great turtle dragon was dead, King Kong let the limp head drop back down. He stood up and despite his awful wounds he placed one foot over the broken neck and one on the hard shell and roared his victory as he pounded his chest.  
  
King Kong then retreated into the deepest parts of the jungle to rest and heal. He never knew when another battle would find him. 


End file.
